As Marcas de Aang
by RanmaOver
Summary: Aang olhava a sua mão, tinha orgulho de suas setas. Tê-las que escondê-las para não entregar sua identidade era algo difícil, principalmente depois do quão sacrificante foi conquistá-las e fazê-las.


Para um dominador de ar, receber as tatuagens era uma honra imensurável e é claro que para Aang isso não seria diferente. Apesar de ter alcançado apenas 35 estágios da dominação do ar, sei patinete fora algo tão notável, que sua bonificação seria enfim conquistar suas tatuagens. Aang seria o dominador de ar mais jovem conhecido da história.

Mas apesar da ansiedade, Aang não pode contemplar deste momento com total tranquilidade, afinal fazer as tatuagens se tornou seu maior pesadelo. Vira o ritual apenas uma vez e já fora o suficiente para nunca o esquecer. Viu um dobrador na casa de seus 30 anos fazê-las. Era um homem feito, com barba e postura confiante, mas quando as mongas chegaram com as longas agulhas e a tinta azul espiritualizada para começar o trabalho, o homem não conseguiu evitar o choro. O ritual demorou quase 12 horas e tinha que ser feito sem intervalos, com os monges mais velhos orando e purificando o local.

Todo o ritual era assustador para o pequeno Aang, que havia acabado de completar seus 10 anos de idade. O monge Gyatso, seu tutor e amigo, tentou o acalmar explicando o significado e importância das flechas, mas mesmo com o esforço o seu coração batia forte em sua garanta.

O grande dia chego, Aang foi acordado ainda de madrugada.

Ele foi levado para um salão onde no meio havia uma banheira cheia de agua, os monges já estavam lá ditando os mantras. Ele retirou a roupa envergonhado e entrou dentro da banheira.  
\- "Purifica-se o corpo humano, para purificar o corpo astral." – o monge mais velho disse.  
Após algumas palavras Aang saiu da banheira e foi levado a uma sala. Lá estava alguns dominadores de ar mais velho, e no centro o banco de meditação que ele sentaria. Ele andou até o banco completamente envergonhado com a sua nudez, mesmo que os outros dobradores não se preocupavam com isso.

Sentou-se, o Monge mais velho pediu alguns minutos de meditação, então elas entraram, o motivo de sua ansiedade. As monjas trajavam os quimonos de cerimonia. A da frente trazia uma bandeija de madeira com as seis agulhas longas e negras, a monjas seguintes traziam o vasilhame com a tinta. Elas sentaram em formação de circulo em volta dele, então o pediram para estender a mão.

\- "Nesse momento inicia-se a sua transição de aprendiz, para mestre Jovem Dobrador de Ar. Que a espiritualidade receba-o com honra"

O monge mais velho bateu no sino de ouro, e ao fim do badalo a primeira agulhada em sua mão foi feita.

As primeiras perfuradas não doeram tanto, era como leves picadas de formiga, mas depois de alguns minutos ele entendeu porque os homens adultos choravam.

As agulhadas eram feitas em velocidade regular, repetidas vezes no mesmo lugar. Enquanto uma monga trabalhava em uma mão, outra trabalha em sua outra mão. Ao mesmo tempo havia uma monja em suas costa e uma em sua cabeça.

Ele tentou direcionar o pensamento em qualquer outra coisa, mas as diversas picadas o tiravam qualquer capacidade de raciocinar. A voz dos monges cantando o mantra começou a irritar, como poderiam estar falando ao invés de ajuda-lo com aquela dor?

Havia passado apenas meia hora mas para ele parecia uma eternidade, a mão ainda estava ponta da flecha e ele duvidava que o progresso seria diferente nos outros lugares. O seu coração apertou quando ele se lembrou que as tatuagens passavam ainda por suas nádegas e atrás de sua coxa, ali sem dúvida seria um lugar de muita dor. Ele engoliu a seco com os olhos marejados, sentindo o suor escorrendo, aquilo era o pesadelo dele sem dúvidas.

O som do mantra, as agulhadas, o suor, o cheiro doce da tinta, as pequenas gotas de sangue que saiam da sua mão.

Uma epifania o atingiu a cabeça como um raio. Suas lágrimas pararam de sair e ele então esboçou a canção do mantra junto aos monges, em um estado meditativo. Os desenhos em sua mão eram a maior conquista que um dobrador de ar poderia ter. Não havia ganho sem sacrifício, não havia vitória sem dor.

As flechas percorriam o caminho que o chakra fazia pelo corpo para haver dominação. Ele conquistará o conhecimento do próprio caminho de chakra dentro de si e somente por isso estava ali, passando por aquela dor.

A dor era um presente, ele sairia dele como um mestre do ar, não mais como uma criança.

Aang, o pequeno prodígio dos nômades do ar, entrou em seu estado meditativo, como nunca ocorrerá com nenhum outro dobrador de ar nos últimos trinta anos. Ele não sentia mais dor, não esta mais consciente no mundo físico, apenas no espiritual.

O monge Gyatso, que estava presente ali o tempo todo, observou o pupilo com orgulho. Ele era um garoto exemplar, suas habilidades eram fruto de um amor imensurável pelo o que era e por sua cultura, além de sua dedicação aos estudos. Lembrou-se quando recebeu Aang ainda bebe em seus braços.

Como todo dominador de ar, Aang foi separado dos pais assim que nasceu, para viver nos templos, desde então foi criado sobre tutela de Gyatso. O monge cujo qual sempre admirou o potencial do garoto e sua alma divertida e pacífica.

Aang seria um dominador poderoso e isso não era devido ao fato de ser o Avatar, mas ao fato de sua alma ser tão inocente e pura.

Longas 10 horas passaram quando as tatuagens foram finalizadas. Aang despertou de seu estado meditativo, então tomou conhecimento da dor que agora tinha.

Naquela noite ele não conseguiu dormir, a pele castigada lhe dera febre, além de não ter nenhuma posição confortável do qual pudesse ficar. Mas mesmo com todos esses impedimentos o menino sorria para seu tutor, dizendo que estava muito feliz por ter conquistado as tatuagens.

Após alguns dias, Aang estava recuperado e divertia-se com os garotos no pátio, tentando ensiná-los como fazer o patinete do ar, que ele mesmo havia inventado.

Gyatso viu a cena e sorriu, ali estava o seu Avatar.


End file.
